marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatever It Takes
This is the third episode of the second season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Jean Grey **Beast **Wolverine **Storm **Rogue **Professor X *MjNari (first appearance) *Magneto Antagonists: *Shadow King (first appearance) Others: *Shani (first appearance) *Morph *Bloodscream (only appearance) *Roughouse (only appearance) Plot Playing with his friends near their village in Africa, MjNari notices a tear in the air, that his friends do not see. The Shadow King emerges from this tear and possesses the boy. Jean Grey, using Cerebro, notices the tear into the astral plane in Africa and alerts her team mates, while Wolverine is in the Amazon, looking for Morph. Storm and Rogue go to Africa to investigate the tear through dimensions but when they arrive, they find villages on fire. Storm manages to put the fires out and her old friend, Shani tells Storm that MjNari caused the fires and destruction. Meanwhile, Wolverine finds Morph posing as a bartender and the two begin to converse. Shani states how when she gave birth to MjNari, he was not breathing until Ororo performed CPR on the infant boy. Storm later became the boy's godmother. MjNari/Shadow King arrives and tells Storm to meet him near the nearby mountain. The two meet and Storm agrees to let Shadow King possess her so he would let MjNari go. Once possessed, Rogue tries to use her powers on Storm to remove the Shadow King from her, but this attempt failed. Back in the Amazon, Wolverine and Morph find themselves in a mine shaft, where they briefly fight until Morph convinces his old team mate to let him go and sort himself out. Morph then leaves. Storm, retaining some control over her mind and body, flies into the upper atmosphere, suffocating the Shadow King out of her body. Storm faints and begins to fall but Rogue catches her. MjNari manages to go through the rapidly closing portal into the astral plane, luring the Shadow King after him. Just before the tear closes itself, MjNari is dragged out by Rogue. At Antarctica, Professor X and Magneto recover from the avalanche they were caught up in last episode. The two find themselves in a prehistoric jugnle called the 'Savage Land'. Neither mutant can use their powers for some reason and Xavier miraculously regains the use of his legs. The pair are attacked by two natives riding Pterodactyls and Magneto is almost captured by them but Xavier throughs a boomerang, causing his friend to be dropped into a river. Magneto is caught in the rivers current and Xavier jumps in and tries to save his old friend. Both are caught in the current and end up falling from a waterfall. Crew *Writers: Julia Jane Lewald *Cast: **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Lenore Zann: Rogue **Catherine Disher: Jean Grey **George Buza: Beast **Ron Rubin: Morph **David Hemblen: Magneto **Maurice Dean Wint: Shadow King **Unknown: MjNari **Unknown: Shani Notes *Previous Episode: Till Death Do Us Part Part 2 *Next Episode: Red Dawn *This episode first aired on November 6th, 1993 *The X-Men not featured in this episode are Cyclops, Gambit and Jubilee